The current leading cause of death in the United States is coronary artery disease in which the coronary arteries are blocked by atherosclerotic plaques or deposits of fat. The typical treatment to relieve a partially or fully blocked coronary artery is coronary artery bypass graph (CABG) surgery.
CABG surgery, also known as “heart bypass” surgery, generally entails using a graph to bypass the coronary obstruction. The procedure is generally lengthy, traumatic and subject to patient risks. Among the risk factors involved is the use of a cardiopulmonary bypass (CPB) circuit, also known as a “heart-lung machine,” to pump blood and oxygenate the blood so that the patient's heart may be stopped during the surgery.
Conventional CABG procedures are typically conducted on a stopped heart while the patient is on a (CPB) circuit. A stopped heart and a CPB circuit enables a surgeon to work in a bloodless, still operative field. However, there are a number of problems associated with CABG procedures performed while on CPB including the initiation of a systemic inflammatory response due to interactions of blood elements with the artificial material surfaces of the CPB circuit and global myocardial ischemia due to cardioplegic cardiac arrest. For these reasons, avoiding the use of CPB or cardioplegic cardiac arrest may help minimize post-operative complications.
One method, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,378 to inventors Matheny and Taylor and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,876 to inventors Taylor et al., for facilitating coronary bypass surgery on a beating heart and thereby avoid the use of CPB and cardioplegic cardiac arrest includes stimulating the vagal nerve electrically in order to temporarily stop or substantially reduce the beating of the heart. This may be followed by pacing the heart to start its beating.
Another method, as disclosed in two published PCT applications, WO 99/09971 and WO 99/09973, both to inventor Puskas, involves stopping the beating of the heart during coronary bypass surgery using electrical stimulation of the vagal nerve in combination with administration of drugs. Another method, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,060,454 to inventor Duhaylongsod, involves stopping the beating of the heart during coronary bypass surgery via the local delivery of drugs to the heart.
Although it is desirable to stop the heart for a period of time in order to allow the surgeon to accomplish a required task without interference from heart movement, i.e. a motionless operative field, it is undesirable to have the heart stopped for too long a period of time since the body needs, among other things, a constant supply of oxygen. In fact, it is particularly important to maintain sufficient blood flow, and therefore oxygen flow, to the brain. Stopping the heart for prolonged periods of time may cause damage to the patient.
Once the heart is allowed to beat again, blood flows to the organs of the body. During a procedure, it is desirable to have the flow of blood directed toward the organs that most require oxygen, i.e. the brain. Compression of the extremities, such as the arms or legs, is one means to direct blood flow away from other organs that have less immediate need of oxygen during a medical procedure.
It would be desirable therefore to provide a method for controllably stopping or slowing the heart intermittently for diagnostic and therapeutic purposes.
Additionally, it would be desirable to provide a device for directing the flow of blood during a medical procedure.
Additionally, it would be desirable to provide a method for controllably directing the flow of blood to the areas most requiring oxygen during a medical procedure.